The present invention relates to an accessory for push-from-behind transportation devices and, more particularly, to an apparatus for steering a push-from-behind transportation device by enabling pulling in an abreast or leading position, thereby increasing visibility, safety and convenience.
When wheeled transportation device steered through pushing from behind—including but not limited to wheelchairs, shopping carts, baby and pet strollers—are pushed into a street crosswalk, through a parking lot, or other high-traffic areas, the typically low-to-the-ground and thus hard-to-see transportation device leads the way. The transportation device is even less likely to be seen when vehicle height is considered, not to mention general driver distractions such as cell phone use, radio channel searching, and the like. Considering that most of these transportation devices in these scenarios are baby strollers carrying small children or infants, the above-mentioned disadvantages pose catastrophic safety concerns.
Prior solutions provide a reversible handle system which leaves a user only with the option to push the stroller from either behind the front or back thereof, but affords no flexibility to transition the users steering approach from pushing to pulling from an abreast or leading position. There are also existing handlebar attachment products that extend or retract in a single backwards direction, towards the person pushing, to give the stroller handle additional length for pushing, but the length, again, is not designed to safely control the stroller from ALONGSIDE or ahead of the stroller to increase overall visibility, safety and convenience. In short, there are currently no solutions that offer a safer or more convenient alternative to the traditional pushing from behind of the transportation device or a method of transition to a pulling-based steering in an abreast or leading position.
Furthermore, existing transportation device handlebars, handlebar attachments, or attachments to other areas on the transportation devices do not offer a stable area to comfortably grab and control the stroller when pulling it forward. Current transportation device inventions don't work as well as they could without the ability to walk BESIDE a device to increase life-saving visibility and vision of surrounding traffic.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus for steering a push-from-behind transportation device by enabling pulling in an abreast or leading position thereby increasing visibility, safety and convenience through keeping the traditional pushing from behind functionality intact, while adding the ability to easily transition to controlling and steering the stroller from either side or the front.
The steering device embodied in the invention offers a telescopic bar feature for securely and conveniently enabling a user to effortlessly transition to walking beside or ahead of their stroller while maintaining full directional and steering control. By enabling the transition from the traditional method of pushing the stroller only from behind to steering from an abreast or leading position, visibility of the stroller is enhanced for nearby human and vehicle traffic. Likewise, improved vision for the person pushing the stroller is enabled, allowing them to proactively see oncoming traffic. Finally, present invention is adapted to work with any model and style of stroller.